TRAD:GUIA DE USUARIO Y MANUAL DE MANTENIMIENTO
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: aqui les traigo una traduccion: la primera que hago, pasa subir aqui, de una guia que fue elaborada por Akira No Kitzune, ella me ha concedido el permiso para hacerlo. ¿Qué debes hacer ahora que tienes tu propia unidad Chase Young? Aqui te guiamos.


Notas de la traductora Nightcat: Acaso no les gustaría tener a Chase Young para ustedes solas (o solos, porqué no), ¿no sería maravilloso? Desafortunadamente, esto no era posible, hasta ahora. Imagínense que cada quien pudiera tener en casa a un duplicado de Chase, mejor aún, ¿no? Y como muchos electrodomésticos, aparatos de cómputo, video y demás artículos, viene con un instructivo de uso o manual (si son de los que nunca leen los manuales, ya se fregaron.) Pues bien este FF nos acerca esa fantasía un poco a la realidad, y fue escrito por: es una guía de usuario y me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo. Ok, es la primera vez que traduzco (o al menos lo intento) y lo subo aquí, así que por favor sean comprensivos, ya que lo hago para compartirlo con todos ustedes y que de esta forma más gente pueda leerlo y divertirse con él. Alguna que otra palabra no fue cambiada, ya que de plano no le entendí o alteraría un poco el sentido de la oración. Tal vez haya palabras o términos a los que no se les entienda mucho, si es así, avísenme, por favor.

Disclaimer: Yo no lo escribí, la autora es: y aquí pueden encontrar el original:

.net/s/4919862/1/

Es todo, por el momento, gracias.

Ahora diviértanse leyendo esta:

**GUIA DE USUARIO Y MANUAL DE MANTENIMIENTO.**

Disclaimers: la escritora de este manual no es propietaria de Xiaolin Showdown o cualquiera de los personajes mencionados. Ella tampoco es dueña del manual de mantenimiento que pertenece a alguien más.

Advertencias: Contiene material implícito que puede ser inapropiado para un públicos más jóvenes. Contiene spoilers; por si el lector no está muy familiarizado con el show.

Nota de la Escritora: ¡Bien, yo había leído leí uno de éstos para Itachi de Naruto, y yo no podría resistir a hacer uno!

**FELICITACIONES:** ¡Usted es ahora el orgulloso dueño de su propia unidad _Chase young_! Antes de descubrir todo el potencial de su nuevo maestro inmortal del tai-chi, por favor lea cuidadosamente la siguiente guía. El mal uso del _CHASE YOUNG_ podría ser arriesgado para su bienestar físico o mental.

**Nota importante**: Aunque la unidad _Chase young_ es, de hecho, una unidad manufacturada, no es un robot, y tratándolo como a tal pueden llevar al daño corporal. La unidad _Chase young_ no está hecha de metal o cualquier otro material duro, en realidad está hecho de una combinación de elementos y substancias similares al del cuerpo humano. Puede usar los cinco sentidos, tiene la capacidad y el juicio para actuar basándose en información recopilada a través de ellos. También puede sentir emociones y sensaciones como felicidad, tristeza, sorpresa, enojo, dolor, y placer. La unidad también puede hacer todas "actividades" que los humanos realizan.

**Especificaciones técnicas: **

Nombre: _Chase young_

También responderá a los nombres de: "Chase", "Chasey", "Chase-chan", o cualquier otra forma en la que desee llamarlo.

Edad: 19 (1500 si usted incluye los años extras)

Lugar de Fabricación: China antigua, División de Xiaolin,

Altura: 1.75 centímetros

Peso: 58.9 Kg.

Duración: Todo lo que usted querría y esperaría de un genio bishonen.

Su _Chase young_ viene con los siguientes accesorios:

Uno juego de túnicas de Artes Marciales Negras (incluye una camisa y un par de pantalones)

Una armadura Heylin Dorada (incluye las hombreras (2), peto (1), Botas (2), espinilleras (2) y protectores para los brazos (2))

Un cinturón con hebilla de ojo de Reptil

Un par de guantes verdes oscuro.

Ropa interior Dorada

Un suministro de sopa de _Lao Mang Long_

Dos guerreros felinos transformados (piezas adicionales se venden por separado)

Un orbe© *1

Un neginta con las hojas retráctiles *2

Un Shen Gong Wu "_OJO DE AGUILA_"©

Un Shen Gong Wu "_COLA DE SERPIENTE_"©

Un Shen Gong Wu "WUSHAN GEISER" ©

**Nota**: La vestimenta predefinida (todo lo _CHASE YOUNG_ está vistiendo al momento de compra) con la que la unidad está equipada no es necesariamente un rasgo permanente. El dueño es completamente libre de hacerle cualquier cambio a la unidad, incluso la remoción y/o reemplazo de ropa. Si usted desea que esté desnudo, continúe. Si usted quiere vestirlo en un uniforme de colegiala, continúe, aunque debería examinarse la cabeza.

También, note que la armadura de toda la unidad y la ropa interior está provista con púas. Si éstas interfieren con las actividades de la unidad, siéntase libre de desactivarlas a través del panel de control localizado dentro de la parte de atrás de la armadura.

Sacando su _CHASE YOUNG_ de la caja:

Si usted lee esta sección cuidadosamente y sigue todas las instrucciones, extraer su Guerrero Heylin de su caja debe ser un procedimiento relativamente simple e indoloro.

**Paso 1**: quite el empaque exterior (es decir, la cinta adhesiva y las cadenas de acero que impiden que su _CHASE _escape) y abra la tapa cuidadosamente. (Se recomienda tener cautela)

**Paso 2**: Vierta la sopa _LAO MANG LONG_ (incluida) en un cuenco y sosténgala en alto, donde _CHASE_ pueda verla. Cuando él intente tomarla, quítela e intente persuadirlo a salir.

**Paso 3**: Cuando él esté bebiendo la sopa, golpéelo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente (con cuidado para evitar causar un daño innecesario)

**Paso 4**: Abra el pequeño panel de control localizado en el medio de su espalda, introduzca el código de propiedad adjunto y cierre el tablero (Asegúrese de introducir el código correctamente. Una vez que el tablero sea cerrado éste desaparecerá.)

**Paso 5**: Quite el sello mágico en sus brazos que previene que se tele-transporte fuera de su caja o que la destruya. La unidad debe despertarse a su debido tiempo con el súbito flujo de magia. Asegúrese de que usted es la primera persona que _CHASE YOUNG_ ve después de ser despertado.

¡Si usted ha hecho el procedimiento correctamente, él no debe intentar matarlo y permitirle disfrutar los beneficios de poseer un _CHASE YOUNG_!

**Advertencia:** Si la caja está vacía al abrir, las medidas preventivas han fallado y la unidad ha escapado. Lo más probable es que la unidad esté detrás de usted.

Siéntase libre de entrar en pánico

**PROGRAMACION**

Su _CHASE YOUNG_ se ha programado con varias funciones útiles y se ha diseñado para aumentar al máximo su propio beneficio y placer.

_**Entrenamiento**_: Su _CHASE YOUNG_ es un maestro de Tai-chi, magia, y otras numerosas habilidades. Si usted lo desea, le ayudará alegremente a entrenar para ser casi tan fuerte (tal vez no tan fuerte) como lo es él. ¡Y entonces usted también tendrá habilidades asombrosas!

_**Asesino, Verdugo**_: Si usted tiene un enemigo al que no pueda derrotar o alguien a quien usted le tenga aversión, su _CHASE YOUNG_ se hará cargo de ellos alegremente por usted. ¡Las personas no intentarán atacarlo de nuevo!

_**Guardia personal**_: Si usted lo programa correctamente, su _CHASE YOUNG_ puede ser el guardia perfecto. Él no permitirá que nadie con intenciones enfermas lo toquen como lo toque usted. ¡Asuste a todos sus enemigos!

_**Espía**_: Además de su orbe© que le permitirá ver a cualquiera y cualquier cosa en el mundo, sus Guerreros felinos también pueden tomar la forma de cuervos que espiarán a cualquiera que usted desee y le informarán de todo lo que ellos dijeron e hicieron.

Si usted lo desea, también puede experimentar con cualquier cosa que su unidad puede hacer.

**Modalidades**

Su _CHASE YOUNG_ viene con lo siguientes modos:

_**Señor Guerrero Heylin (predeterminado) **_

_**Antisocial **_

_**Ayudante **_*3__

_**Dragón **_

_**Homicida **_

_**Slash**_

_**Xiaolin (bloqueado) **_

_**Fuera de Personaje (bloqueado) **_ *4

En el modo _**antisocial,**_ su _CHASE YOUNG_ no querrá hablar con otras personas y probablemente los mate si ellos están siendo excepcionalmente molestos.

En el modo _**ayudante**_ su unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ será útil. Si usted está atorado en un problema como enfrentar 10000 años de Oscuridad, su _CHASE YOUNG_ pasará con usted por los ensayos y desafíos, asistiéndole en lo que pueda.

El modo de _**Dragón**_ se accede fácilmente una vez que su unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ bebió por lo menos una vez la sopa _LAO MANG LONG_. Siempre que él (o usted) lo desee, él podrá convertirse en una criatura reptiliana-dragón incrementando su fuerza y poder.

En el modo_** homicida**_ no se recomienda su uso. En este modo, la unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ querrá asesinar a todos que le molesten, irriten, etc.

El Modo de _**Xiaolin**_ está bloqueado. Si usted desea abrirlo, Simplemente obtenga el Shen Gong Wu _ARENAS DEL TIEMPO_© y viaje para detener a la unidad _HANNIBAL ROY BEAN_ antes de que su unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ se una al bando Heylin.) **Nota**: Esto puede producir que una unidad _MAESTRO MONJE GUAN_ se vuelva malo.) Después de esto, para devolver a su unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ a su estado de Heylin, déle un poco de la _sopa LAO MANG LONG_, y ¡Voila! No sólo su unidad vuelve a la normalidad, pero el Modo de _**Xiaolin**_ ahora se desbloquea para ser accedido cuando usted guste.

El modo de _** Slash**_ debe manejarse delicadamente. Mientras inicialmente está desbloqueado, no se recomienda poner muy a menudo su _CHASE YOUNG_ en este modo, a menos que, claro, quien desee ser pareja de su _CHASE YOUNG_ (el usuario) sea de sexo masculino. No es prudente usarlo para su entretenimiento porque si se mantiene este modo demasiado tiempo se quedará atascado en él.

El modo _**fuera de personaje**_ también está bloqueado. Si usted necesita abrirlo, compre algún FDP© *5 disponible en las tiendas.

**Relaciones con otras Unidades**

_OMI_ – _CHASE YOUNG_ se lleva bien con la unidad de _OMI_. Ellos tienen un respeto mutuo por el otro. Sin embargo, pasan juntos períodos prolongados de tiempo, la unidad _CHASE_ verá el potencial en la unidad _OM_I e intentará reclutarlo en el Lado de Heylin. Igualmente, la unidad _OMI _intentará volver a_ CHASE YOUNG_ al lado Xiaolin. Si usted usa el modo de _**Slash**_, _OMI_ es la mejor opción para hacer pareja con su unidad _CHASE_. Las unidades de _CHASE YOUNG_ y las unidades de _OMI_ también luchan bien juntas. Si la unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ está en el Modo de _**Xiaolin**_, aun así se llevará bien con _OMI._

_KIMIKO TOHOMIKO _- Aunque ellos no se encuentran mucho, si la unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ y la unidad _KIMIKO _quedan juntos por períodos prolongados de tiempo, ellos lucharán o quizás empiecen a desarrollar sentimientos de uno hacia el otro, dependiendo la modalidad en que el usuario los haya puesto.

_JACK SPICER _– las unidades _CHASE YOUNG _tienden a encontrar a las unidades de _JACK SPICER _como fastidiosas. Ellos ignorarán a las unidades _JACK SPICER _la mayor parte del tiempo. Si usted REALMENTE quiere unirlos en una relación romántica, ponga a la unidad _CHASE_ en el modo _**fuera de personaje**_ y luego en _**Slash.**_

_WUYA_ - las unidades _CHASE YOUNG _también tienden a encontrar a las unidades de _WUYA_ como fastidiosas, pero ellos las aguantarán. La unidad _CHASE YOUNG _probablemente no desarrollará sentimientos hacia _WUYA_ aún cuando usted los deje juntos. Si usted desea quiere unirlos en una relación romántica de nuevo, ponga a la unidad _CHASE_ en el modo _**fuera de personaje**_.

_MAESTRO MONJE GUAN_ - _CHASE YOUNG_ y _MAESTRO MONJE GUAN_ tienden a luchar cuando se encuentran, pero si ellos deben trabajar juntos pueden hacerlo bien. En el Modo de _**Xiaolin**_, _CHASE YOUNG_ y _MAESTRO MONJE GUAN_ serán los mejores amigos.

_HANNIBAL ROY BEAN_ – la unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ odia a la unidad _HANNIBAL ROY BEAN_, aunque _HANNIBAL ROY BEAN_ fue el que se lo volvió malo. Cuando ellos se encuentren lucharán y _CHASE YOUNG_ intentará encerrar a _HANNIBAL ROY BEAN_ en el mundo Ying -Yang, si es que tiene uno de los Yoyos cerca.

_XIAOLIN PLAYSET_ *6 - El _XIAOLIN PLAYSET_ incluye a las unidades _KIMIKO TOHOMIKO_ y unidades de _OMI_ mencionadas arriba, así como también las unidades de _RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, CLAY BAILEY_ y _MAESTRO FUNG_. Cuando se reúnen, lo más probable es que la unidad _CHASE YOUNG_ luchará con las otras unidades, o intentará convertirlos. En el modo _**Xiaolin**_ _CHASE YOUNG_ se llevará bien muy bien con las otras unidades.

**Condiciones de vida: **

Las unidades _CHASE YOUNG_ prefieren vivir en palacios bonitos grandes, y si usted tiene alguno será grandioso. Pero sin embargo usted acosado por los problemas financieros, sería mejor tener una casa grande por lo menos. Usted también debe proporcionar grandes extensiones de tierra para que la unidad se entrene y se mantenga en buena forma.

**Limpieza: **

Todas las unidades _CHASE YOUNG_ necesitan ser aseadas. Ellos son capaces de hacerlo por ellos mismos, pero no protestará si usted prefiere bañarlos personalmente. Ellos probablemente harán allí algo más que permanecer ahí de pie mientras usted se divierte "bañándolos". (nota: a las unidades _CHASE YOUNG_ les gusta bañarse en una bañera grande, si usted tiene bastante dinero, hará a la unidad más feliz.)

**Advertencia**: Si usted tiene una unidad particularmente resistente a darse un baño no intente forzarla. Podría conseguir que la unidad lo mate. En cambio, gentilmente intente persuadir a su unidad en permitirle compartir su ducha pero minimice el contacto por su propia seguridad, hasta que él pueda ser persuadirlo que la hora del baño realmente quiere decir involucrar a dos personas haciendo cosas cuestionables.

**Alimentación **

_CHASE YOUNG _comerá lo suficiente para llenar su estómago a la hora de comer. Él debe alimentarse en un día con tres comidas equilibradas y no se olvide de siempre darle su sopa de _Lao Mang Long._

**Descanso**

La unidad _CHASE YOUNG _no se cansa fácilmente, con tal de que usted le proporcione una buena cama y recámara. Otros arreglos para dormir son optativos. Su _CHASE YOUNG _dormirá cómodamente solo o compartiendo la cama. No se sorprenda si al principio él no responde en la cama. Esto es absolutamente natural para una unidad que no tiende a ser muy romántico. ¡Use sus habilidades de fangirl (o fanboy) para encantarlo y quitarle los pantalones, literalmente! Claro, esto simplemente podría provocarlo o podría incomodarlo, pero usted debe conseguir una respuesta algún día. Él puede ser malo, pero él todavía tiene hormonas para quemar.

**Advertencia**: Los fabricantes no serán responsables por disputas que se susciten por actividades dudosas entre el dueño y su unidad.

**Nota Final:**

Con un cuidado amoroso, su Guerrero Heylin se volverá un hombre joven, físicamente estupendo, muy inteligente y dotado a pesar del hecho que él puede ser malo y peligroso. No obstante, _CHASE YOUNG_ es un bishonen certificado y le proporcionará el servicio de primera clase y le consentirá por miles de años, si usted lo desea.

Siguiente: preguntas y respuestas; cómo solucionar problemas.

*1 si no me equivoco, se refiere al orbe (el ojo ese) con el que observa a los monjes desde su ciudadela

*2 no entendí que era eso ¬ ¬

*3 se traducía como útil, pero me pareció que lo más adecuado era ayudante.

*4 en el original era "Out Of Character", así que como no se veía bien fura de cracker, lo dejé como "fuera de personaje", creo que así se le entendía más.

*5 OOC iniciales de "Out Of Character"

*6 aquí lo dejé como en el original.


End file.
